I Saw Myself but it wasn't Me!
by Red-phoenix-016
Summary: Find out what happens when Sasuke and Naruto switched bodies...Naruto has finally got the limelight while Sasuke got...err...cold looks. Will Naruto like being Sasuke or will Sasuke like being Naruto...Find out!R&R!


**Author's Comments:** This idea just pop into my mind so…have fun and please R&R!! Thank you very much!

**Summary: **Find out what'll happen if Sasuke and Naruto switched bodies. Now Naruto has the limelight while Sasuke had…ummm…cold looks. Would they like being this way? Can they change back to their bodies again? Find out! R&R!

**_I Saw Myself but it wasn't Me!_**

By: Red-Phoenix-016 

          Another normal day for Uzumaki Naruto. The sun, sunny, the weather, warm and the people, as the usual, gave their coldest look at him. He got up on his the usual side of his bed. He took a stop to eat his favorite ramen on the usual store. (He ate 9 bowls) As the usual, he took a stroll in the park, breathing for fresh air. He saw his infamous teammate, sitting on a bench, and as the usual, Uchiha Sasuke was quiet; his arms crossed, and not a care in the world. In the right corner of the park, he saw a pink-haired girl, hiding in a bush, as if she was spying on the raven-haired boy. It was normal to him by now. Then his eyes gazed on the other corner of the park and saw a long, blonde girl trying her best to hide herself from another bench, also spying on the boy. It was normal to him. There was nothing-unusual going to happen that day. Everything was in shape. Nothing UNUSUAL…

          But he was wrong…

          He tried to gain others attention as the usual. When he saw the two girls, the two that were spying on Sasuke a moment ago, finally making their move as they approach the handsome ninja, trying their best to seduce it while pushing each other so that they can each have a turn to flirt in front of him. (This includes wanting an autograph, telling amusing stories about him, etc.)

          This, Naruto thought, was a great opportunity to have attention so he decided to butt in the scene. If he got punched or kicked by the two, so what? At least he got attention!!

          But he was wrong…

          The two girls were already heating up. Naruto, before stepping in, took a long stare at the two girls. He saw smoke coming out of their ears. (or was Naruto just imagining things?)

          "Hiya girls!!" He greeted happily but none of them seemed to notice him 'cause they were looking at each other dangerously. If we were to exaggerate things, there would be a red, zigzagging line that connected the two's eyes. Sasuke, meanwhile, opened his eyes halfway to look at the scene, and then he closed his eyes again.

          "You know girls, why are you wasting your time on him? I'm here you know?" Naruto said as he gave his best posed between the two girls. None of them seemed to notice him.

          "I'm cuter than him…" Naruto said as he opened his point finger and thumb then stick it to his chin. "I'm stronger than him…" He raised his two arms and tried his best to show his teensy weensy muscle. "And I'm smarter than him!" He ended his speech by pointing his finger at his head, while a smirk formed into his lips. None of the girls seemed to notice so Naruto tried to take another shot.

                    "How about we do some new techniques, how about that girls?" He said as he waits for an answer. Finally bored, Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked out.

          "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" The pink-haired girl, named Sakura said as she tried to catch up with Sasuke.

          "Hey! You're not going to solo Sasuke!" The long blonde girl named Ino remarked as she also tried to catch up with Sasuke, finally taking him by the hand.

          "How dare you hold Sasuke-kun's hand!" Sakura said as she takes the other hand of Sasuke, trying to take him out of Ino's clutches.

          "He's not yours! He's mine!" Ino said as he pulled Sasuke's arm, trying to fight back.

          Sakura pulled Sasuke's arm harder. "He's mine!"

          "No! Mine!"

          "No! Mine"

          Sasuke looked at Sakura with wide eyes, then at Ino, with the same expression on his face. He took him sooner to realize two girls were pulling him side to side as if they were playing a tug-of-war, and he is the rope. He tried to brush them off but the grips of the two in his arms were so tight.

          "Gerroff you two!" He shouted out but it couldn't be heard by the two, high-pitched voice, the girls were creating.

          He just had enough! He gathered a small amount of force to brush the girls off but…

          "HEY GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!!!!" A playful voice shouted out and a blonde boy started running towards Sasuke's direction as if he was to charge him.

"No Naruto! Stooop!" Sasuke tried to stop him but…

"BLAG!!!!!!"

The two boys hit each other, but before they lose their consciousness, they felt their body shivered. Their hearts started beating fast and some part of their body, they don't know what it is, vibrated strongly as if there body was made of a machine. Then it was blank.

Blank

Blank

Blank

And then…

          Naruto groaned and starts to open his eyes. The blow in his head was still there. His sight was still blurry but he can see two, foggy figures staring at him.

          "(Groan) Where am I? What had just happened?"

          "You alright Sasuke-kun? A voice asked him and he predicted that it was Sakura but…

          Sasuke-kun? He asked himself. He was sure Sakura was one of the figures that was looking at him. Whoah!! Did he just hear it right or was it because his brain is still not functioning well because of the blow?

          He tried to get up but the other figure laid him down gently. "Take your rest Sasuke…" The other figure said which he was sure it was Ino but…

          Sasuke? Did Sakura and Ino also hit each other's head that made them forgot who's who? Men! This was really getting confusing! It made it harder for him to think because when he does a deep thinking, his head would hurt more. He tried to open his eyes again. The sight was slowly becoming clear and he was right. Sakura and Ino were the one looking at him.

          "Where am I?" he groaned.

          "You're inside you're house." Sakura said.

          "Yeah. After the incident, we decided to bring you back here at your house." Ino informed him.

          Naruto stood up and with the help of Ino and Sakura, he got his balance back. He put his hand on his head and he could feel the bump where he's head got hit. He looked around and then…

          "But this isn't my house!" he exclaimed.

          "Don't be silly! This is you're house!" Ino said.

          "or maybe Sasuke…" Sakura said and the two girls faced each other. "Sasuke had an amnesia!" They chorused.

          "Don't be silly! I don't have any amnesia! You're Ino and you're Sakura." Naruto said with a laugh. "But I'm not Sasuke."

          Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her face bewildered. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

          "Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"

          "Heck! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Sasuke! I'm Naru…" Naruto didn't finish what he was saying 'cause he went to see the mirror to look at his hump but when he did, he didn't saw his face; instead, it was Sasuke's face looking back at him, looking really really surprise and scared. He faced the two with a puzzled face. "I'm Sasuke!" he said while putting both his hands into his face!

          "Of course you are! Who do you think you'll see in the mirror? Naruto? (Laughs)" Sakura said.

          "Oh boy! This is not good! This is REALLY not good!" Naruto muttered to himself then look again at the mirror. He screamed when he saw Sasuke's face again, wearing the same expression he knew he was carrying. "What happened to my face?! My beautiful face!"

          "Nothing! Your face seems normal!" Ino said.

          "You don't understand! You REALLY don't understand!!"

          "What don't we understand Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking worried.

          "Where's Sasuke…err… I mean Naruto?" He asked the girls. There was a funny feeling inside of him when he mentioned his own name.

          "Oh Naruto? He's still in the park." Sakura answered. "Why?"

          "Nothing! Nothing!" Naruto said as he went outside Sasuke's house, his face buried with his hands.

          "Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?"

          "Just…around!" Naruto answered shakily and started to run.

_"Oh boy! This is not good! This is not very good!"_ Naruto thought as he runs faster as if a ghost was chasing him. What just happened? He did not know but it was really scaring him.

          When he got to the park, he saw HIS OWN BODY pacing up and down near a bench, also wearing the puzzled face he was wearing. When his body saw him, it started to run towards him, as fast as it can go.

          He couldn't believe his eyes! His was looking at himself! Naruto was looking at Naruto!!!

          Sasuke couldn't believe what he's seeing! He was looking at…at…himself!! Sasuke was looking at…gulp…Sasuke! What the heck had just happened? Whatever it is it's not looking good!

          "You're me! I'm you! What am I doing in your body?! What are YOU doing in my body?" They shouted at each other at the same time. Sasuke's jaw had just drop and he didn't mind to close it. This is really not good! He stared at his scared face and he was sure he was also wearing that same expression. He looked down and saw himself wearing an orange ninja suit complete with all materials of a ninja. This is REALLY NOT GOOD!!!

          The two had finally calmed down. Naruto let Sasuke's body sit on the bench near them while Sasuke was still pacing up and down with…Naruto's body. It was really strange because Sasuke (Body of Sasuke that is…) is the dumb looking while Naruto was now the genious-looking-serious face.

          Sasuke put his arms at the back of his head and put the expression usually Naruto was wearing while Naruto's face was serious and was thinking of something very deep. It was really weird!

          "Maybe this had occurred when we hit each other. But how?" Sasuke (on Naruto's body) thought.

          Sasuke put his hands inside his pocket and felt something really really sticky. He took the sticky thing out of his pocket and saw it was a bowl of rice.

          "What is this doing in you're pocket?" Naruto asked. (ummm…I think it's very confusing so just think the Naruto I'm talking about for now is Sasuke while Sasuke will be Naruto…Oo)

          "When I get hungry! For emergency!" Sasuke shrugged, his face looking really really stupid. "And speaking of food, Man Sasuke! Don't you ever eat?" He asked as he put his arms on his tummy. "I'm hungry!"

--

           The two went to get some ramen because Sasuke (Naruto) wouldn't stop complaining that he is hungry.

          "Another one please!" Sasuke ordered as he finished his 5th bowl of ramen. The owner was really really shock. You couldn't blame him. Naruto's ramen was almost untouched while Sasuke was almost finished eating his 6th bowl.

          "When you said you're hungry I didn't thought you were really hungry eh Sasuke? You sure have a large appetite like Naruto right Naruto?" The owner faced Naruto and found him only staring at his ramen. It took him 15 seconds to realize that from now on, he was Naruto. "Oh yeah…sure…anything you say."

          "You boys sure act different today. As if you are wearing each other's shoes." The owner joked but this joke hit the two somehow.

          "Hehe…yeah…pretty weird eh?" Sasuke said with a funny expression on his face.

          "I'll leave you guys here for a moment…" The owner said and went to give the others their order.

          "This is really not good! It's really bad! **BAD** I tell ya!" Naruto murmured. "Now I'll be the laughing stock of the neighborhood and you'll be the one who'll receive all prizes for all my hardwork…"

          At this, Sasuke let go of his chops stick and face Naruto, an evil smirk on his face.

          "I'm Sasuke now…" He murmured. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke now…" he said repeatedly, still wearing the evil smirk on his face.

          Finally realizing what he's up to, Naruto warned Sasuke with shaking voice. "Naruto, don't you **dare **do something ridiculous with my body! Don't you **ever dare **Uzumaki Naruto…"

          "I'm Uchiha Sasuke now! I'm famous now! I'm being chased by girls now!" Sasuke said repeatedly, his eyes twinkling evilly. He put out his money and paid his food then jumped at his seat and started to run, still wearing the devilish smirk on his face.

          "Naruto! You come back here this instant!" Naruto yelled out. People were looking at him and he heard someone say, "He's calling himself? Is he crazy? Yeah I think he is…no doubt about that!" so Naruto changed his statement into, "Sasuke! You come back here this instant!"

          It was really a very bad day for Uchiha Sasuke…err…I mean for Uzumaki Naruto…

**Author's comments**: It's really very confusing to tell who's talking so I apologize if I couldn't describe exactly who's talking 'cause even I myself was really confused!!Aaah! I'm really confused!


End file.
